


Winter woes

by Neutral_Cross



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral_Cross/pseuds/Neutral_Cross
Summary: Being an idol is great, but Ryuu's stage costume makes him feel cold in winter.





	Winter woes

"Going to work without Tenn feels a little weird," Ryuu commented while driving. The youngest member had left earlier to attend a costume test. A few days ago, their manager had informed them that they would wear new clothes at the New Year's live. That, of course, meant busier schedules.

Gaku just hummed, playing with the radio stations. The idol did not seem to like the music that sounded at that moment, so he decided to leave the news on.

_"... temperatures will continue to drop throughout the country during the week..."_

"It's pretty cold out there today," Ryuu sighed. _"Again."_

"And the worst has not yet arrived," Gaku added, not looking very happy about it either.

"I know, I know."

The members of TRIGGER did not usually make idle chat in the car —or anywhere, actually— but the most unusual thing at the moment was seeing the brunet wearing such a gloomy face. Gaku was almost worried. _Almost_.

"Is there no winter on your island?" Gaku asked.

"Of course there is," Ryuu laughed and looked at his fellow idol. They were at an intersection, waiting for the lights to turn green. "It's just that my clothes are usually warmer than my stage costume. I like wearing several layers of clothing, gloves, earmuffs and even a scarf. You know, the whole winter pack. "

"It's hard for me to imagine you as an onion," the albino smirked. "You always show off a lot of skin."

Everyone knew that Ryuu's physical appearance was a huge part of his charm as an idol. It was something that the Yaotome agency was exploiting to the fullest. The image that the brunet projected to the world was exactly the opposite of how the young man really was. Gaku found quite amusing the fact that there were lots of women all over Japan who dreamed of taming an _ero beast_ who, in reality, was little more like an innocent puppy, too shy to even talk to them.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he admitted, returning his gaze to the front and stepping on the accelerator as the light turned green. "The studio photo sessions are fine, but today we have to be outdoors and my suit’s jacket doesn’t keep the cold away."

Gaku could relate to some extent, but he did not find the cold to be that insufferable. Still, he decided to offer the driver some advice.

"Try buttoning up your shirt and it will not be so bad."

"Your shirt can be buttoned up. Tenn's too. Not mine. It’s made specifically to show off my pecs. It's simply impossible to put both sides together. They just won’t reach, as if there’s not enough cloth." If he hadn’t been driving, he probably would have been gesticulating. That guy was just like that. "These days I feel really cold until I finally warm up when I get to dance. Your clothes make me kinda jealous... You are so lucky… "

"It's weird to see you like this," Gaku pointed out.

"Like what?" Ryuu asked, slightly puzzled.

"Complaining about something."

It was true. Seeing Ryuu flustered about something — whether it was the teasing of the other members of TRIGGER or because of his shyness with women— was quite common. On the other hand, Gaku could not remember him complaining about anything. The eldest usually just kept quiet when something bothered him and tried harder when he couldn’t get something right. The albino thought that he might only complain when he was drunk, but he would never know it since it was impossible to understand the islander when he was like that.

"I'm sorry." He blushed. _That_ was usual. "I didn’t really mean to complain."

"You should," Gaku commented, looking out the window.

"Should what?"

"Complain," he clarified, as if it were obvious. Well, it was for him. "Tell the designer to make you warmer clothes for the New Year's live."

"Oh, you are so nice." Ryuu beamed. "Don’t tell me that you actually _care_ about me."

Gaku usually came across as a cold and aloof individual. Still, the ever-optimistic singer liked to think that he was a real softie inside. _Deep_ inside. Like, _really deep_.

"Don’t be an idiot," he growled, turning to look at him. The driver seemed intent on embarrassing him in order to change the topic of the conversation, but he would not fall on his trap. "And do not try to change the subject. Take advantage of the fact that she is there working with Tenn's new costume and talk to her. "

"I wouldn’t want to disturb her work," he murmured, clearly uncomfortable.

"But, didn’t you say you're cold?" Gaku pressed.

"Yes, but I don’t want to be a bother. That woman has put a lot of effort into the design. "

"The agency pays that woman to make the best possible costume," he reminded the older man. "She will change the design as many times as necessary. It's her job. "

"It really makes me feel bad."

"Stop being so _soft,"_ Gaku reprimanded him. It seemed that he was starting to lose his patience. "I don’t understand how you haven’t been eaten in this world yet."

"That's because I have Tenn and you to help me."

Ryuu's smile was so bright that it almost blinded Gaku. If he had been the one driving, the car would have surely crashed.

"Too good ... Too naive ..." Gaku mumbled. He could not help worrying about the other. Ryuu was the oldest of the band, but he was also the most childishly innocent. That made him special in his own way and TRIGGER’s leader was not sure if he wanted that to ever change.

Ryuu laughed, not knowing what to say. He was perfectly aware of what the others thought about him. Still, he wasn't going to change. Of course, he didn't mind adapting his appearance to fit his role. Changing his personality was entirely another matter as it would mean losing himself. That wouldn't do at all.

"Do not think I didn’t realize that you changed the subject again."

"Huh?"

"Seriously, go talk to that designer," Gaku insisted for the last time. "You're still in time to get a warmer jacket for the New Year's live."

"I'll think about it," Ryuu said without promising anything.

"You will not go," the albino sighed.

"I will… think about it," he repeated.

* * *

 

To no one's surprise, Ryuu never showed up at the designer's studio. However, a few days later, he received an email from her asking him to go to his shop. They needed to have a costume test to approve the modifications that someone had requested.

* * *

 

_From: Ryuu_

_To: Gaku_

_Thank you. You are a caring friend, after all._


End file.
